A variety of devices are configured to capture images, such as still images, video images or the like. For example, a camera may capture still images, while video recorders may capture video images. In addition, some image capture devices, such as smartphones, may alternatively capture both still images and video images depending upon its mode of operation.
In an instance in which a video is to be recorded, one moment within the extended period of time during which the video images are captured may be of particular importance. In this instance, it is desirable to capture an image of the particular moment. While a still image of the particular moment may be captured, it may be burdensome to operate both a camera for capturing the still image and video recorder for capturing the video images. Moreover, if the user utilizes a single device that is capable of capturing both still images and video images, it may still be burdensome to switch between the different modes of operation, such as between a mode in which a still image is captured and a mode in which video images are captured.
Additionally, while the video of the events that occur during a period of time that include the moment of interest may be captured so as to provide context for the moment, the video will not necessarily include an image of the particular moment. Indeed, the frame rate at which video images are captured space the individual frames of a video apart by a predefined period of time, such as by spacing the frames of a video apart by 0.1 seconds for a frame rate of 10 frames per second. Thus, a video will be more likely to have missed the particular moment of import than to have captured an image of the particular moment.